Again and Again and Again
by Bergslaw
Summary: People, souls, come into our lives over and over again...


I've Loved you Again and Again

This is why I believe in love.

This is why I believe she's out there.

This is why I believe in you.

This is why I believe in us.

-me

Emily smiled as she watched Megan climb atop the large rock by the lake. Her brownish blond hair dancing in the wind, her laugh carrying along the shore to Emily's ears.

"How is it that the laughter that falls upon my ears from your lips," Emily approached Megan slowly, "makes me heart smile sweetly?"

"Tis nothing more than the voice of my heart carrying to your own," Megan whispered pulling Emily atop the rock with her. "Someday we'll leave this kingdom and the world will know us."

"If we make it that long," Emily said. She smiled but it began fading slowly.

"Do you doubt us?"

"Never my love," Emily answered. "The Duke speaks of an attack from the East. He fears many will perish."

"True love," Megan said slowly bringing her lips to Emily's as she tucked a lock of long dark hair behind her ear, "always overcomes, always triumphs my sweet sweet Emily."

"I love you so," Emily sighed. "I never dreamed I could love anyone the way I love you."

"My heart never knew love till the day I too saw you."

"My poet," Emily smiled kissing Megan again.

It was a week later when the attacks came. There was no warning. There was no pity taken. Emily ran down the halls of Megan's home, calling out Megan's name. Blood and death surrounded her at each turn.

"Emi…" came the raspy voice. Emily spun, knowing too well who it belonged too.

"No," she dropped to her knees and took the women she loved in her arms.

"You found…me," came the choked voice.

"Always."

"Safe?"

"I'm safe," Emily nodded knowing her love would not rest sound till she was sure.

"I'll wait…for…you…" Megan whispered as the light went out from her eyes.

"My love…Megan…no…" Emily felt the tears run down her face as the loud explosions surrounded her. She reached down next to Megan and picked up her sword, the family crest on the handle. Emily closed Megan's eyes and stood, drawing up the Rizzoli family sword.

Soldiers burst through the door, "Kill her," a guard shouted, charging the young woman.

"Love," she whispered raising her sword to strike, "over comes all."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Anna!" Ella shouted above the gun fire. Though small in size, she knew her voice carried. She saw the wounded soldier. "Where did nurse Rizzoli go?" The solider shook his head. He had no idea.

"Ella," the Captain rushed her. "We've got four more wounded coming in and the doc needs you to start prep work."

"Where is Anna?" Ella asked motioning for the men to bring in the wounded.

"She was sent out with Bourse's team about fifteen minutes ago," the captain shouted over the explosions.

"What?! He's in a hot zone!"

"They needed a nurse," the captain shook his head. "They can't get their men out. Someone needed to go in."

Ella shook her head. "The south attacked from both sides of the flanks," she shouted. "They're sitting ducks!" She began bandaging and sorting patients from wounded to 'can wait'. "Send me in to help. She shouldn't be in there alone."

"Anna's got two docs with her Ella…she'll be okay."

"Sir! Sir!" the man rode up on his horse. "Bourse's men have been overrun sir…they're losing the hill."

"Anna," Ella dropped her medical bag and began to run toward the hill.

"These men need you!" the captain called out. "Without you…they won't make it. You can't leave your post."

Ella looked back to the wounded men and toward the area of battle. She knew what she had to do. She wasn't a doctor but she was the closest thing these men had at the moment.

"Send word," she asked looking at the captain. "Please…if…she is…"

"I know," he nodded.

"Captain," another solider ran up. "Sir if we move our men to the field here we might have a chance…"

Ella watched him walk away as she turned back to the wounded who needed her.

"Please be careful Anna," she whispered.

Ella went to her tent and closed her eyes in sheer exhaustion. It had been over 32 hours of stitching, wrapping, and other needed duties. "Do you believe in angels," a soft voice asked. Ella sat up and saw Anna walking into their tent.

"Oh my sweet," Ella grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried."

"I know," Anna nodded. "I was worried too."

"You're not hurt?" Ella looked her up and down.

"No," Anna shook her head. She wiped the tears that began to fall from Ella's eyes. "I thought I'd never get to see you. Never get to tell you…"

"I know," Ella nodded. "I love you too…so much."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Breathless kisses

Burning touches

Soft-spoken words of love

Urgently spoken words of passion.

Two people

One complete love

Since time began

Predestined to be as one.

We've been together before

In other lifetimes

We've fought dragons

And have been torn from each others arms

Yet our love prevailed.

We've walked on this earth many times together

Perhaps for a moment

Perhaps for years

But our heart is one heart

And we were meant to be.

So when our time on earth

Once again comes to a close

Have no worries my dear

For we will find each other again

And again

And again.

For our love is ageless

Eternal

A love for all time.

Jane smiled as Maura and she lay on the blanket in the sun. This day off together was exactly what they had needed. Between cases, autopsies, family drama, suspects…they'd barely seen each other this week. She reached down and took Maura's hand in her own.

"You're grinning ear to ear," Maura said softly. "What are you thinking about?"

"How we seem to fit so perfectly," Jane said rolling on her side and gently stroking Maura's arm. "How…we know each other so well. Sometimes it feels…like…"

"Destiny?" Maura offered.

"Yes," Jane nodded. "Perfect word."

"Sometimes," Maura rolled on her side so she was now face to face with Jane. "I look into your eyes and I feel like I've looked into them a hundred times before over a thousand life times."

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Jane asked curious since the topic seems relevant.

"I believe in you," Maura answered, "and I believe in me. And I believe we were meant to be."

"Do you think," Jane smiled kissing Maura slowly. "That we've kissed before?"

"And we'll kiss again," Maura nodded yes, kissing Jane sweetly.

"It is kind of amazing when you think about it," Jane smiled. "True love finding itself over and over."

"True love is beautiful thing," Maura nodded. "Sometimes you just know."

"Maura?"

"yeah?"

"I know."

"I know too."

"I love you Maura."

"I love you too Jane."

"I love you Ella."

"I love you too Anna."

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too Megan."

FIN


End file.
